Detached
by MoneyTrees
Summary: This is a little story ROCKXREVY a little lemon Rock decides not to join lagoon right away. And does he have a past similar to revy's. And will she she stop beating him. Thinking of making more to this series but for now one shot


"So whats gonna happen to me?!"rock said.

"Will just part ways for now." Dutch said firing three more shots from his favored revolver.

Then rock thought for a moment. _If I stay with them I'll die tomorrow…. yeah better just get a hotel room. _"Alright but could you get me out of here." Said rock who had a serious expression on his face.

Surprised at at his reply Dutch simply said "alright follow us and keep your head down, Revy its time to go."

Meanwhile revy shot five more guys down " you got it boss man" she said with a devilish grin.

they all ran out the back door while Bao still cursing at them for damaging his bar once again. While seven more guys could be seen when they ran out dutch and revy took out four and benny pulled up and honked the horn rock kept the same expression he had in the bar. they all jumped into the car. and benny with his driving skills took off.

Dutch passed around cigarettes,as he lit up his he asked rock " So where are you planning on going?"

but before rock could answer revy interrupted "Where do you think your going dipshit" she asked with an annoyed look on her face.

rock was looking out the window and didn't turn around at her remark but answered the question. "Take me to the nearest hotel or motel i'll be fine there" he said turning around to see revy with the same annoyed look on her face

" So you're too good for us then office pussy" She said looking dead in his eyes.

Rock unfazed by her words "no its nothing like that i just cherish my life" he said

Revy looked at him for a moment then looked away "Well will drop you off there but i got to warn you this city is nothing like japan" Dutch said grinning.

" I figured that thanks for your hospitality" rock said and smiled slightly. It was quiet for the rest of the ride.

when they got there rock hopped out, Dutch rolled his window down "on a serious note you might want to carry some heat if you want to survive, there is gun joint not far you'll meet a man called Praiyachat tell him dutch sent you and there is a shooting gallery up the street from here where you can practice and my office is right on the other side of the road so if you need anything then call us" dutch said handing rock a piece of paper with lagoon's number on it

"Thanks it means a lot" rock said accepting the piece of paper

"Anytime, call us if you need us" dutch said as Benny pushed the gas.

Rock walked in the hotel and checked in, service was better than most hotels in Roanapur he headed to his room 313 and since he didn't have any bags he just sat on the bed and laid back and looked up at the ceiling and thought _I'll get some clothes tomorrow and see that guy praiyachat for a pistol an a rifle one on me and one at home yeah sounds like a plan. _He thought and dozed off.

The next day rock woke up by the sunlight and headed out. he met up with some black market clothes dealer he bought some muscle shirts and jeans then went to Praiyachat.

"well i haven't seen you around our beloved city, what can i do you for?" Praiyachat asked.

"well i'm looking for a pistol or handgun and a semi-automatic rifle" Rock asked

"lets see what i got" Praiyachat said going in the back a few minutes later he came back with a SIG Sauer P227 and a M7 semi automatic rifle with a box of 20 mags.

"alright since your new 1,025 dollars." rock took out a wad of cash and paid praiyachat. Then praiyachat went over on how both the guns worked, rock was a really fast learner. After the short lesson rock walked back to his hotel room but on his way he picked up something to eat . he then ate his dinner and sat and laid back the same way he did yesterday and thought out loud."What am i becoming" he said "and i can't just live in an hotel room either" he also said then there was a knock at the door rock got up quickly and grabbed his m7 and slowly walked to the door looked through the peephole and saw the lagoon company. he sighed in relief and opened the door. the lagoon were shocked to see rock walking back to his bed with a rifle in one hand and his other on his head. there was a brief moment of silence

"what's wrong did something happen " rock said confused about why they were looking at him that way.

" for one what the fuck are you carrying a gun dipshit you don't even know how to use it" Revy said a little on the loud side.

rock then put a mag in it and pulled the slide back and looked at her " What the fuck is your deal you don't even know me" rock's anger starting to rise due to fact that he's been treated like shit since day 1.

"i know you're too much of a pussy to carry one" she barked back but was a little surprised he knew how to load it.

Dutch then intervened before it got out of hand "sorry rock but its just…...well to be brutally honest we all thought you were gonna come back to us."

"well sorry but i have the opportunity to make something from my past and i would like to take advantage of that" rock said then turn to benny and nodded his head which he returned

"I see, so lets get down to business our client and the person who sent us on the mission Balalaika would like to meet you but with her busy schedule you won't be able to meet her till next month" dutch said offering rock a cigarette and then lit up his own.

" and if i don't meet with her" rock said already knowing the answer to the question.

"Then say your prayers because if you don't come to her she'll come for you." Dutch said

"Go figure" rock said standing up and putting his m7 away in the closet. but what he didn't notice was revy staring at him the whole time _whothe fuck does he think he is walking around with a semi automatic M7 thinking he's primetime, dumbass is gonna die tomorrow then I'll piss on his grave fucking cunt. She thought _

"well alright we just wanted to update you on the matter" dutch said as he and benny stood up and started for the door but revy stayed in rocks chair and still stared at him.

"hey two hands you coming?" Dutch asked knowing something was about to go down.

" Nah i'll catch up with you later" she said grinning devilishly at rock who went right back to his closet this time taking his SIG Sauer P227 and again shocked everyone including revy. he pulled the slide back put a mag in

" I don't know what you're staying for but let me assure you i can put up as much of a fight as the next guy" He said in a cold tone.

Dutch and benny said their goodbyes and left while revy stayed and took a drag on her cigarette then asked "what the fuck are you doing here dipshit?"

"What the fuck do you care this is my life keep your pretty little nose out of it" rock barked at her.

At that remark revy drew one of her cutlasses and ran up to rock and put to his cheekbone but rock again unfazed at her movements "Say another got damn word and i swear to fucking christ i'll blow your head back to japan you cunt!" She said angrily

"and just who the fuck are you scaring i've seen as much bullshit as you have so don't expect a flinch or a shake from me, now if you're done here you can get the fuck out of my room" rock said calm and collectively

"and what if i don't huh what in the hell are you gonna do bitch" she said angrily

rock thought for a moment he wasn't for harming females " Aww look at that, he's too much of a pussy to move me" revy said and pistol whipped him "you'll learn soon enough not to fucking mess with me" she said grinning evilly

Rock then stood from the floor the balled his fist up then grabbed revy by the tank top "listen and you better listen good i didn't ask for your bullshit i didn't ask for this city's bullshit so i would appreciate it if you would leave me alone and let me be if you don't like me then fine but if you're not gonna put a bullet in me right now then i'm staying right where i am." he then let go and put his arms up and let go of his gun looked her dead in the eye.

Revy who would be more than glad to put a bullet in him but something was holding her back so she just looked at him then left.

Rock then sighed in relief then put his weapons away and laid down and pulled the cover over him. " this town is crazy as hell" he said before going to sleep.

(The next few weeks rock got a new apartment and weight bench )

"oohhh" rock said after doing his last set on bench and went to do some sit ups until there was a knock at the door he got a towel and was wiping his head as he open the door with his P227 in his other it was revy who was coming over daily rock didn't know why but she came.

"hey i came to tell you-" revy started but was mesmerized at rocks cut up body he had an 8 pack and had some muscle but not that of dutch but still noticeable.

"hey revy what's going on" rock said and turned a shade of red as he knew what she was looking at.

revy thought _damn he sure as hell looks good body wise he doesn't look bad in the face either._

rock now snapping his fingers in her face "hey revy are you ok" he said a little worried

"alright damn anyway you have that meeting tomorrow with balalaika so don't forgot" she said still looking at his body.

"oh well thanks revy" rock said as he went back to doing his sit ups. noticing that revy wasn't going anywhere whether invited or not "well you can come in if you like the tv is over there you can make yourself comfortable" he said looking over his shoulder to see revy walking towards the couch

"Hey rock" revy said turning on the TV

"Yeah.." rock strained doing sit ups

"Why don't you join lagoon, you're good when it comes to guns and would be a nice fuckin income" she said.

"Well I don't know I never really thought about it I'd get in the way."rock said bluffing

Revy looked at him,rock could feel the heat of her eyes and turned around.

"Bull fucking shit and you know it dipshit" she said angrily

Rock wiped his face with his towel and put on his shirt

"I'm just saying I don't know how you guys do business... why do you want me there or something" rock said a little unsure of why he asked that.

"That's none of your business bitch now do you want to or not" revy said irritated

"I dunno I'll have to think about it" rock said

"Why the fuck not its not like you've got a job or something all you do is workout and that's it" she said a little calmer

Rock thought for a moment then took another courageous move

"Revy, why do you care?" He asked calmly

Then a sudden outburst came from revy "what the fuck didn't I just say that's none of your business dipshit!"revy said standing up and and pointed a cutlass at him

"Alright calm down"rock said looking at her

"No who the fuck are you, you acted like a pussy when we first met you and now you're a badass I want answers who the fuck are you " she said angrily

Rock sighed "ex military ex accountant and criminal" rock looked away as he reminisced about his past.

"That explains it well you're not alone theres plenty of you in this city"

"Now is that what you wanted are you done" rock said looking at her again.

"Yeah but your working for lagoon now you start tomorrow" she said and grinned.

"Who said I was working for you guys" rock said confused

"I did dumb fuck now be there tomorrow or I'm gonna kill you"she said and left

An evil grin came over rock as he thought up a plan.

Tomorrow came and rock wasn't there

"Where is rock I thought you said he was coming" dutch asked as revy walked into the office

"That bitch thought I was bluffing" revy said as she cocked her cutlasses and ran back out the door. Soon enough she was outside of rocks apartment door and banged on it then kicked it in

"Did you think I was fucking with you bitch" she said as she looked around guns up and saw rock with his M7 with a smirk on his face, the window was open beside him then he got up

"Let's see what you got"rock said playfully. Revy eyes widened at rock jumping out the window then she smiled evilly and jumped out to

She fired two shots at him his speed was unreal as he fired back and purposely missed.

_He's not trying to hit me _she thought as she kept her grin

They were on top of a roof revy had her guns up while rock had his gun in a soilder's took the first move and ran toward her with a intimidating smile,revy waiting smiled the same way then fired three shots toward him. Which he easily dodged, he came up too her inches from her face and grinned.

Revy didn't like that " you bitch" she said as she punched him but with rock's amazing speed grabbed her hand as she touched his cheek and pulled her closer to him revy couldn't help but enjoy the closeness the feel of his muscles on her the warmth. She let go of her left gun and while rock thought he won revy pistol whipped him once more but instead of hitting the ground jumped back losing his gun as revy fired 2 shots at where he should have landed.

Thinking he was beat she pointed her cutlass at him "any last words cowboy" she put as she grinned

With amazing speed again rock pulled out his P227 and fired it as it knocked revy's cutlass out her hand "Fuck" she breathed as she looked behind her she saw her guns were at least 5 feet away then looked back at rock who was grinning mischievously at her. Then put his gun away and started for his M7 but revy came up from behind him and punched him down and started giving him a flurry of them but she stopped and looked at his damaged face she felt a little sorry for him but rock just hopped up and dusted himself off and smiled

"Why the long face two hands" rock said

"What is wrong with you?" Revy said confused

"I haven't figured that out yet" he said grinning

"Oh well you're still going to work for us dipshit" revy said regaining her composure

"Revy-"rock started but was interrupted by revy

"Hell no you're coming alright dipshit now let's go" she said demandingly

Rock sighed _I don't get it she wants me to join I'm not sure about that dutch and Benny seem OK but what they do could get me caught _rock thought meanwhile revy was staring at him wanting him to say no to give her an excuse to beat his ass

"OK revy" rock simply put then they jumped back into his apartment and left

" Damn you look like shit"Dutch said taking in the view of rock's face

"Yep he should of just came in the first fucking place" revy said smiling

"Yeah I can tell she gets what she wants" rock said grinning

"Hell yeah i get what i want and when the fuck i want it to" revy barked

"anyways rock here wants a job with us" revy said

"No she forced me to sign up or i would have to pay for it with my life" rock added

"Oh well that explains your shiner" Dutch said grinning

"well we have to see if your qualifications can come in handy during jobs. Can you use an RPG"

"yes sir"

"can you fight and use various weapons"

"yes sir"

"you're hired welcome to the family" dutch said smiling

" first things first before we get to other business you're meeting with balalaika she has some free time today and called me about five minutes right before you two walked in" Dutch said

"alright then lets meet her" Rock simply put before all of them heading out

"lagoon welcome do you have our guest" Boris said meeting them to the front door

"yes i'm right here" rock said casually

"good you guys know the drill" boris said as dutch and revy gave him their weapons but rock hesitated for a second

"i'm sorry but i don't know if i'm being set up or not i think i'm gonna keep mine" rock said hoping there wouldn't be any conflict.

Boris thought about what the Kaptain would say "very well it is your first time but if you try to pull on the kaptin then you'll be sorry" boris said as he led them to Balalaika.

"Kaptin lagoon along with our guest have arrived" boris said as she was talking into a radio

"alright tell squad 1 to put water in the wasp nest, oh i see welcome Commander Okjima" Balalaika said smiling

"how the fuck do you know that" rock said upset and curious of how she knew his military name.

"oh i know alot about you dear and what you did in that little skirmish changed a lot of things and helped me turn the tables with that war with the japs so i went out of my way to get you this i'm pretty sure you'll find this interesting, i assure you're going to want this revenge lets put it that way so i have some men for you because the person you're gonna be looking for isn't just a walk-in and shoot operation you're gonna have to do it the hard and strategic way but i will inform you when you get back and one more thing congrats on your new career with lagoon and i see you me two hands also" balalaika said smiling and handing him the file

rock who was quiet the whole time took everything in and was the first to get up and head for the door "thanks" he simply put before walking out the door. revy dutch and benny following suit

when they got in the car dutch and benny sat up front and revy and rock sat in the back. rock was reading the file and revy couldn't help but look over his shoulder

Name: Lt. Louis

Summary

1985 Lt. Louis killed Sue Okajima in tokyo she was found dead in her apartment, also a few feet away from the body was her two sons Rokuro Okajima and Charles Okajiama. Charles was crying but Rokuro's face was blank cold and detached. We interviewed both boys Charles gave us all the details but Rokuro didn't say a word he just stood there coldly Charles informed us he wasn't the same since he witnessed the death of his father he also informed us their father's death was gruesome. Charles would later die in the same war Rokuro fought in. It is said that Lt. louis played a hand in killing his brother to but no one knows who killed their father only Rokuro can give us the details but refused to do so. Lt. louis now resides in the states California, Compton.

Revy was shocked to see his past was similar to her except he had a family and lost them all. Revy sat back and was quiet she glared at rock whose eyes kept going over the file. when they arrived at the office rock was the first to get out first and lit up a cigarette and took a long drag revy got out and stood in front of him

"hey i just wanted to say you don't have to be with us" revy said looking up at him as he looked up into the sky

"i finish what I start so theres no way i'm quitting" rock put and gave her the smoke.

"hey uh we were gonna celebrate but i guess we're going to be a little busy" dutch said taking a drag from his own cigarette

"you guys don't have to come and i rather you not see the way I truly act" rock said as he turn to give dutch the file

"well lagoon sticks together and we don't leave another family member behind" dutch said accepting the file and going over it

"Shit rock you've been through hell i can only imagine how good this is gonna feel putting this guy six feet under" dutch said shocked after viewing the file and passing it to benny.

"well if you guys want to you can but the shit you're about to see is me expressing the pain and horror in my life to one person"rock said coldly.

"we wouldn't want it any other way" dutch said stepping on the bud of the cigarette.

"ok get some weapons i'll meet you at hotel Moscow in thirty" rock said walking towards his apartment

"he must've had a hard life, probably living on his own after his mom died I wonder what happened to his dad" Dutch said noticing how quiet revy was

_She probably likes him a whole lot more now that she knows that they have similar pasts _dutch thought "alright I'm pretty sure rock is ready to go so let's not keep him waiting" dutch said walking toward the office

After gathering their weapons lagoon headed back to hotel Moscow to find rock talking to Boris and Balalaika

"You ready haven't blew a head off in a while"

"Yes just about, Boris will brief you on the mission I'll get the jets prepped"Balalaika said walking off

"Alright we have 3 teams hornet bumble bee and you lagoon. There is a large hotel that is occupied by Lt Louis who is now a retired general he still has his company and they are trained spec ops so they'll be worthy opponents but me and my comrades are strong and won't give up. There's 20 floors he's on the 13th room 70 . Lagoon will enter first check in and get a room then bumblebee will enter and get their attention while hornet on top of the roof by then will assist you in taking out the general there will also be a little resistance but shouldn't be a problem but hornet will back you up if the general has something up his sleeve." Boris said briefing them on what's gonna happen

"Right were ready if you are rock" Dutch said looking at the cold look in his eye.

Rock who stood there in what seem like the day his mother died kept playing over and over in his head. Dutch snapped his fingers in his face and he snapped out of it

"sorry about that is everybody ready" rock said snapping out of his daze.

"yes sir this is sergeant Vagin he is the head of the hornet he is under your command he will follow all orders" Boris said introducing sgt. Vagin.

"Good evening commander i am honored to be under your service" Vagin said saluting.

"At ease, it is also an honor to fight alongside true warriors not soldiers that kill for no reason" rock said coldly. As they got on the plane revy took it upon herself to sit beside him it would be a few days till they would get there so she figured she could get some information out of him.

"Hey commander shall i drop the F bomb?" Revy said sarcastically. but it seem rock didn't notice she was there which angered revy she didn't like to be ignored

"hey dipshit i'm talking to you" Revy said said a little irritated. Rock turned around

"listen i know you get what you want and everything but now's not the time" rock said pushing her away verbally.

"hey if anybody knows what you're going through right now it's me so start spilling it" revy said pulling out a cigarette.

"i'm sorry to break it to you but i looked up background information on you two weeks ago you've been alone since day one i had a family that cared about me but i was too fucking late and suffered for it by watching all of them die…...And don't fucking pity me either thats just how the dice roll." rock said causually

Revy mad at some of the things he said but he was right she was alone since day 1 her dad dies after her mom got pregnant and her mom died after she had her.

"well it looks like you're pitying yourself looking out the window and wallowing in your own despair revy said lighting up her cigarette.

"i'm not pitying myself i'm blaming myself when my dad died i was 7 years old and remember it like it was yesterday i'm not gonna tell you what happened i never told anybody not even my mom or brother they just came in and saw him dead and me right beside him on the ground hugging my knees and having a cold look on my face they knew i was never gonna be the same." rock said looking at her now

"well tell me about your mother what happen to her" revy said taking a drag

"i remember me and my brother were outside he was playing with his friends and i was sitting on the porch

FLASHBACK -

"Rokuro why don't you play with your brother and your friends" Rock's mom said looking down on him frowning at how everyday after school he would sit on the porch hugging his knees and looking into the city with a cold look. he got straight A's but his teachers didn't say anything to him because they say what happen to his dad in the newspaper. His mother would try to congratulate him but he would just hand her the papers and walk outside to the porch and resume his day by day routine she hated to see her son like this he never talk to anybody or interact with anyone she couldn't recall the last time she heard "I love you" from him.

" ROKURO OKAJIMA STOP THAT THIS INSTANCE!" she shouted rock turning his head to look at her. All her anger drained as she saw the look on his face.

"Mom I love you." were the last word he ever said to her before some soldiers pulled up in a black van and drew some Glock's and AK's at the sight of her son smiling though also made her smile she hugged him tightly his brother also shedding a few tears at the sight of his brother and a spark of hope for his little brother the first words he had heard him say in years also. But then one of the soldiers hit his brother in the back of the head along with his friends knocking them out.

Then snatching Rock's mother away from him he looked lost like they took his only happiness and while Lt. Louis looking dead in his eyes put two bullets in her stomach dropping her like a pan she fell but was alive and manage to crawl to rock and held his hand and whispered

"I love you too my son" and then Lt. Louis shot her in the back of the head wiping her from existence expecting a cry or a weep from Rock he just sat down and hugged his knees the same way he was found when his dad had died in front of him.

With a grunt Lt. Louis and his men left the premises Rock's older brother would wake up hours later and find rock in the same position he was when his dad died and cried knowing that his brother would never be the same again and that they were gonna be alone.

End flashback

"When she died I knew my brother was next in line and I was gonna be right there when it happened and I was...I learn life was cruel since the day I was born and now it seems to be looking up for me" Rock said chuckling

"Damn what happen to your brother"Revy asked taking it all in

"That my friend is for another time now you need to get some sleep" rock said smiling at the face revy made.

"what if i'm not sleepy bitch" revy said losing her fight the sandman.

"Revy i can see it in your eyes, Oh and thanks for being here for me i've been holding that in for long time and its nice to finally talk to someone about" sounding serious.

"anytime boss" revy said dozing off on rocks shoulder. Rock aware of that she was sleeping on his shoulder was thinking hard about what to do

_Oh shit what the hell do i do Balalaika and Dutch are still up and if I wake her who the hell knows what'll knows what will happen._ rock said looking left and right then over his shoulder, he saw dutch and balalaika looking at him. Balalaika looked at him then looked back out the window smiling and Dutch was smiling also.

"Don't try to fight it it'll only make it worst" dutch said chuckling _Damn revy sure is very comfortable around rock i know their pasts are alike but we only known him for a month I wonder_ Dutch thought grinning

_Two hands seems to have a liking toward Rock they have similar pasts but she barely knows him she's never acted like this around anybody i'm gonna put up a little wager with Chang_ she thought grinning devilishly thinking up how much she was willing to bet.

_I wonder what got into Revy she was talking and then just fell asleep on my shoulder it looked kinda fake to me but i'm not willing to push my luck and wake her._ Rock thought looking at her.

_I hope he bought it, why the fuck am I faking sleep to be by him the hell is wrong with me, i am pretty tired though_. Revy thought actually going to sleep.

The next day on the jet Rock woke up first and looked down to see Revy sleeping in his lap now freaking out now What the hell, What the fuck am i suppose to do now everybody is still asleep why is that rock looked at his watch it was five in the morning _Oh my god i can't wake her now but this is so uncomfortable….Man I'm taking a dive Rock thought._

"H-hey Revy….Revy" Rock said with caution she looked peaceful in his lap. she slowly woke up and realized what she was sleeping on.

"Did you get me drunk and-" She started pulling one of her cutlasses out but rock interrupted her

"NO nothing like that, you fell asleep on my shoulder i don't know how you got there but you did please don't shoot my balls off I apologize i'm just trying to get some sleep" rock said putting his hands up.

"Oh, well get some damn sleep then" Revy said holstering her cutlass and going back to sleep. Rock who wanted to avoid trying to get into another predicament tried to get out. Revy opening her eyes slowly then widening looking at rock who was smiling nervously

"where the hell do you think you're going" she said pulling a cutlass out and pointing it and his manhoods.

"U-uh uh using the bathroom" he said hoping he could keep all of his manhood.

"Bull fucking shit sit that ass back down if you want to keep your testicles" she said looking him in the eye. Rock who hurried back to his seat.

"Geez revy i can't even use the bathroom" rock asked but she went back to sleep

Damn what am i gonna do this woman is crazy rock thought going back to sleep also

They finally got to California Compton and Rock resumed his cold state of mind

"Alright this is as far as I go i have other business to take care of in this city so when you all are done just take the jet back i have another one on the way" Balalaika said while getting into a black van

"thanks Miss Balalaika for everything" Rock said coldly

"Anytime Rock just tell me which one of the R's you've chose when you're done" she said pulling off. Rock who did not know what she meant by that but didn't really pay attention to it

"Alright before we attack i would like to get some actual hotel rooms we will attack at night so there will be plenty of time to get prepared" rock said looking at his russian men.

" With all due respect commander there is 50 of us how are we all suppose to get a room?" Vagin said with concern.

"A little friend of mine would be more than happy to see us" Rock said smiling. They got to a hotel up the block, when the all walked in an American came out of an office with a gun in his hand

"hey what the hell are all you guys doing I-" he started but at the sight of rock he put his gun soldier style and saluted." Commander" he said

" At ease jessie" Rock said smiling and shaking his hand

"Commander its been awhile what brings you here" Jessie said smiling almost to his ear

" I need rooms and a lot of em" rock said smiling also

"well you came to the right place Commander and for you free of charge how many?" he said

"50" Rock said holding a laugh as he saw jessie's face

Regaining composure "Yes sir" he said as they both started laughing

as they all got settled the lagoon decided to all share a room

"hey who was that guy rock?" Benny asked

"Oh he's one of the bravest and stupidest privates you'll see if we were attacking him he would took all of us on i saved his butt about 5 times" rock said chuckling at his only good memories of his past

"How old are you rock?" Dutch asked curiously.

"25 sir" Rock said

" Damn when did you join the army?" Dutch said shocked at how young he was to be a commander.

"i joined when i was 17 and went Awol when i was 21 changed my name then worked the office for 4" rock said explaining. then there was a knock on their door. Rock got up and looked through the peephole. He saw Vagin and a couple of men behind him, he opened the door.

"Sargent report" rock said in a millitary type voice

"All the men are ready sir when are we dispatching" Vagin said in the same tone

"right now you guys ready" Rock looked over his shoulder and they all nodded their heads.

"Then what are we waiting for" rock said in a cheerful voice. They all got into the vans Jessie joined them and rock took on his cold face as they arrived to the hotel

They all got out of the vans and were all together until rock pointed two fingers up as hornet dispatched and took the ladders up to the top of the buildings then left as bumblebee ran to the left side of the building unseen

"alright lets get the room and get hornet"rock said lagoon and jessie made their way in, they saw some guards eyeing them. Rock checked them in and started for the elevator but a guard interveined.

"excuse me but can i ask you what are you doing here"the guard said

"Not like its any of your business but if you must know this is my wife" rock pulled revy close to him she enjoyed every second of it and was fighting a blush.

"And these are my 3 friends you got a problem?" Rock asked looking into his eye

"No sir have a nice stay" he said and stepped out of the way

They got into the elevator and went to the 9th floor

" Sorry about that Revy i just didn't want our cover blown" Rock apologized

"Just warn me next time" she said still slightly blushing. Rock grinned

"report hornet" rock said into his earpiece

"were up top sir are you ready to begin" Vagin said

"Yes start making your way down, Bumblebee do you have your silencers". Rock said.

" Yes sir" Cpl. Razin said.

"Then begin your attack" rock said

Bumblebee then entered the hotel with their guns in hands. Before the guards could draw their guns they were taken out

"Alright take cover let all bystanders pass but if you see a gun then comrades take their lives" Cpl. Razin said boosting morale

"Alright Vagin where are you now" rock said looking around bystanders running from their rooms.

"were on the 15th floor as we speak commander" Vagin said running down the stairs with his troops.

"Alright we will meet you at the 13th" rock said signaling lagoon to move

when they got to the 13th floor they met up with hornet but their intel was off the13th floor was like a millitary base with soldiers and officers

"shit TAKE COVER" rock yelled dodging some bullets

"EAT LEAD YOU FAKE NAZI MOTHERFUCKERS" Jessie said firing his sub machine gun with a smile on his face

"He is wild" Dutch said chuckling at the sight

"He needs to calm down" Rock said sighing firing shots

"sorry commander but do you know how long it's been since i actually fired this thing" Jessie said with enthusiasm.

Rock sighed "Some things just never change" he said

"He really needs to before his ass is full of lead" revy said killing dynamically

"Oh Yeah watch how i go into the battlefield unscaved" he said standing up and getting ready to run but rock caught him before he could get to far.

"Jessie this is not a battlefield its a hallway and she's right calm down" rock said sighing once more going back behind his cover

"Fine DIE YOU FAKE NAZI DEVILS" Jessie said in a russian accent. Resulting in some of the soldiers who heard to flip him off

"Fuck you" One of the soldiers said

"My bad" jessie said nervously making rock shake his head in disbelief Why did i bring him here in the first place he thought then he heard a voice.

"This is Bumblebee do you copy" Razin said taking cover

"Yeah go ahead"Rock said firing shot as he move through crates.

"we are taking heavy fire they came out of nowhere and our engineer says the police are leaving the station and are on their way as we speak commander" Razin said looking around at his comrades

"Damn it copy that" Rock said and saw Lt. louis coming out of his office with an rpg

"Shit Rock What do we do" Dutch yelled as he ducked

"Bumblebee pull out get the vans ready for hornet and lagoon's departure" Rock said into his earpiece

"Sir with all do respect we don't run away from a fight" Razin said firing

" I'm not telling you to run i'm telling you to move were done here" Rock said as Lt. Louis saw his face which sparked something in rock he took his M7 from a soldier and fired and shot 5 men down and ran toward Lt. Louis. Lt. Louis taking note of his action he gave the rpg to a soldier and took out a pistol. Rock who was dodging, firing and killing came up about 3 feet away from Lt. Louis before he could fire rock grabbed his wrist kneed him in the gut. the soldier beside them shot rock in the arm. Rock who used it to fuel his anger shot him in the head then shot Lt. Louis in the back. Lt. Louis fell to the ground rock kicked him over and looked at him he couldn't be more than 40 years old he kicked him back over and shot him in the back of the head then started picking off his soldiers one by one until they were all dead.

"Rock-" Revy started but was interrupted by rock

"No time the police are outside this is gonna be close" Rock Said. they ran down the stairs and came out the side door where the parking lot was

" Bumblebee lets go where are you" Rock asked as he hopped into the van

"we are coming out as we speak commander"Razin said they could be seen running as fast as they could as some police officers were shooting at them. They got into the van and pushed the metal as they whizzed down the road

"Hey rock" revy said

"Yeah" he said looking at her

"Your arm is covered in blood if you haven't notice hulk" revy said a little surprised at how he didn't notice it but she didn't show her it.

" Oh well look at that, hey is there a first aid kit somewhere?" rock asked examining his arm.

" Yeah it's right here commander" jessie said handing it to him.

"Umm i'm sorry but i'm left handed soooo" rock said looking around

"Revy knows how to do it rock" dutch teased. Rock who gave him with an irritated look then looked back at revy who was making a face. At the various faces she made this was the funniest rock bursted out laughing

"The Fuck is so funny dipshit" revy asked making the face even harder so rocked laughed even harder . Then revy thought up an evil idea she got some peroxide and sprayed it on his wound.

"AHHHH DAMN REVY" rock said as she sprayed more peroxide on the wound.

"Now that shit was funny"she said chuckling wiping the blood away

"Commander were approaching comrades hotel" a soldier said driving

"Thanks, alright Jessie take it easy"rock said giving him a manly hug

"Gonna miss you commander i wish I could return the favor for saving my ass all those times"he said a little embarrassed.

"Hey you saved my ass too, now go before the police catch up" rock said pushing him out.

"Till next time commander" Jessie yelled running for his hotel.

"You're looking pretty good after finding closure" Benny said typing on his laptop.

"Oh no i already found closure if i didn't i would have been cold and detached"Rock said as revy wrapped up his arm

it was quiet the whole ride back to the jets and rock took their seats as everybody else did.

"hey rock did you fuck that jessie guy are you gay" revy asked casually

rock was infuriated " WHAT THE HELL OF COURSE IM STRAIGHT WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA!" Rock yelled silently

"well you hugged him so i just assumed" revy said looking away.

"it was a manly hug he is a true friend" rock said looking at her

"well prove it tough guy"Revy said looking back at him devilishly.

"what does that mean?" rock said wondering where she was going with this.

"Fuck me right now to prove you're not a fag" revy said smiling evilly. Rock who was shocked at what she said I knew she was trying to get me but right now where are we supposed to do it at rock thought.

"So are you straight rock or not" revy said standing up and stretching.

"where are we supposed to go" rock asked as he grinned also in how much fun this was gonna be.

Revy taking note of this Oh shit he looks so damn sexy. she thought licking her lips

" in the bathroom" revy said walking towards the bathroom rock following suit

"you sure about this i mean i'm all for it but…" Rock said closing the door behind him and locking it.

"I bet i'll make you cum before i do" revy said grinning

"I promise you'll cum first" rock said playfully kissing her. Revy never been kissed before rock was her first he then went for her daisy dukes and put his hand in and started his tease.

Oh shit this feels so damn good he's more experienced than i thought was revy's current thought as she was nearing her peak. rock taking note slipped his hands out and looked at her evilly

"you bitch" she said regaining her composure

"don't get too ahead of yourself we just started" rock teased as he pulled his pants off,revy admiring his erected manhood.

"someone's ready" revy said looking at him

" Someone else is too" Rock said chuckling at her soaked panties revy looked down and started to blush

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me" revy said angrily

"Whatever you say" rock said picking her up with ease then he gently slid into her "oh shit "she said at the spark of pleasure she felt. He then created a slow pace then enjoyed every second of it tried to keep her screams and without warning she came. rock who couldn't help but chuckle

"Jesus Revy we didn't even get to 30 minutes into it but if you're gonna have cum let me join that bus" he said playfully and pulled out about to finish the job she stopped him

"hey rock what the hell are you doing" revy said looking at him annoyed

"Finishing the job what's up"he asked confused

"that shit is mine now dump that shit in me" she said looking at him.

"are you sure" he said unsure if he wanted to do that.

"don't worry i can't have kids" she said reassuringly

"do you take pills" he asked trying to make sure

"just do it before i shoot your balls off" she said rock who cherished his testicles did as she pleased it took some strokes but he got it off

"feels better that way doesn't it" revy asked a little weak in the legs after being put back on the floor

"What in the hell did i just do" rock said scratching the back off his head.

"Glad to see you're straight rock" revy said as she unlocked the bathroom and walked out.

:she's gonna be the death of me" rock said as he slipped his clothes back on and went back to his seat.

" Did you have a girlfriend back at home" revy asked bored

"huh, oh yeah i had one Hetari Lung she was beautiful i would have liked to start a life with her" he started then paused

"why not" revy asked lighting up a cigarette.

"she shot me in my knee and foot took my money lit my house on fire and took my car and left me for dead that bitch never loved me she loved money" rock chuckled

"Bitch didn't know i was a commander i easily got out of the house and worked as an office jockey"he said

"Damn you believe in god" she asked

"Yeah back then thats the only thing i had it seems even now he's the only one i can rely on to be there everyone else died or betrayed me" rock said coldly.

"Hey revy can i ask you something?" Rock asked

"Yeah" Revy said looking at him

"Have you ever loved?" Rock asked with concern.

she hesistated for a second nobody ever asked her that

"No who needs the shit its overrated and it only leaves you broken. you should know that hetari bitch she broke you didn't she" Revy asked coldly

"Ha she was far from it, your house on fire was everyday in africa and true i did love her but it wasn't true i was seeking comfort after my brother died i furious on the brink of insanity i had to try something" He said

"where are you going with this rock this better have nothing to do with the sex we just had" Revy said angrily

"No i was just wondering" rock said looking back out the window. Revy saw it and pulled his face back so she could look at him.

"Don't lie to me rock!" Revy said staring into his eyes

"Ok ok it was it just you wanted me to you know and i was just wondering why" Rock said trying his best not to look into her eyes

"Hey it was a good fucking time and i came on you. you should have the same experience" she said

"Hey revy i'm not a dumbass when do you ever play fair" rock said with a stop bullshitting look

"Shut the fuck up"revy said letting go

"Goodnight revy, i know your feelings for me so when you find said feelings i'll be waiting" Rock said with a smile before going to sleep. Revy was speechless that bitch knew it the whole while he was just getting a kick from watching me struggle. she thought she stood up the whole night thinking about him and occasionally look over at him Now i know his feelings but he was right i don't know how i feel or i just can't find them his body and looks are there he was my first kiss to i don't know i have to give it more time. she thought then rock woke up

"revy did you stay up all night" he asked she just looked at him and stood up and went to the bathroom. meanwhile dutch and benny were up and saw her pass then walked over to rock

"Damn i got one foot in the grave don't i Dutch" rock said scratching his head.

"after what i just saw it looks like you got everything in except you're head" Benny said chuckling

"seems like it what did you do this time rock." dutch asked

"i just said i know her feelings for me and i'll be waiting when she finds them" rock simply said

"Real poetic, but you're not the only one who notice" Dutch said jokingly

"no shit" benny added

"Well guess i'm not the only one then, believe it or not i thought i was gonna die when she fought me on the roof" rock chuckled which benny and dutch soon joined

"You're right about that when all thought you were done for when we told her you weren't at the office" dutch said laughing then revy came out of the bathroom and saw dutch, Benny and rock laughing. they didn't notice her until she was right behind them

"what's so got damn funny" she said with a angry look on her face

"Oh we were just reminiscing the past" dutch said smiling but benny and rock were looking away.

"Hey you bitches have something to say" revy asked diverting her attention to rock and benny. Benny turn his head

" uhh no i just saw we were touching down" Benny said going back to his seat. Rock was still looking away

"Dutch what did he say to you" She asked as she stared at rock

"we were just talking about what were gonna do when we get off the plane" dutch said lying

"I don't buy that shit for nothing" she said then hitting rock in the back of the head.

"Damn revy what was that for" rock asked looking at her he could see dutch apologizing mutely

"i'm not going easy on your ass this time pansey" she said putting her guard up

" well i don't know what i did to deserve this but i'll never back down from a fight" rock said running out of the plane revy following suit

When they got out of the plane they fought revy doing all the defensive work while rock was just defending his self. Everybody got of the plane and watched.

"Revy what's gotten into you?' rock asked as he blocked incoming face blows

"nobody told you to start yapping about our business dipshit" she said her anger boiling at the fact she couldn't hit him

"Revy i didn't say anything to dutch or benny ok AHH" Rock yelped as he blocked a punch with his bullet wound. Revy took notice and punched him in the face. he flew back but put one hand on the ground and did a backflip he stood up and gripped his arm he then looked at revy and smiled

"i guess i'm gonna have to get use to this huh" rock said

"you bet your ass baby" she returned the smile and ran toward him. Oh shit im= think i'm gonna have to block this one with my face my arm is in hell right now he thought as he braced his self for the punch. She suprised him by punching him in the gut it still hurt but it could have been his face. he coughed up some blood

"don't wanna mess up that pretty face of yours no do we rocky baby" she said smiling. he stood up wiped the blood from his mouth and looked unfazed he came up close to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Surprised at this she looked at him

"what the fuck rock" she said angrily

" don't worry they didn't see don't wanna mess up you're rep miss two hands" rock said putting his hands in his pockets walking off

"see you at the yellow flag" he said

"I love that son of a bitch" she said smiling


End file.
